User talk:Demi-hunter13
Re: Level Five! Really sorry for the late reply, been doing a million projects and essays lately. I'm glad I'm not so much of a newb now! And as for the adoption, I was adopted by none other than Bird of Winter. She was pretty badass and helped me out a lot. I still haven't RPed with her yet, which is something I look forward to doing. Heck, we should too at some point! And thanks for everything that you do around here, I don't know if you hear it often, but I know for a fact everyone appreciates you, Demi! Furoris (talk) 01:40, November 20, 2014 (UTC) hey hey demi super sorry for going on a haitus...again >,< life...you know anyhow I got a message from migster he said he'll be inactive for a couple of days as he have this project soo yeah anyhow here's the new batch of claims to be check http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Mason_Carlier?t=20141117142632 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Jesse?t=20141116170639 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Ileana_Bennett?t=20141116174914 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Neo_Leigh?t=20141117073022 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Nareus_Kennedy?t=20141117140352 yours truly mel 13:00, November 20, 2014 (UTC) shoot there's two more >,< http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Ellie_Rosewood?t=20141119200216 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Richard_Jameson?t=20141119234358 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Katrina_Reeve?t=20141112130547 13:07, November 20, 2014 (UTC) the starting of 'quotes by demi-hunter13', inspired by riri25 Told you :P And your welcome :)) Re: Hey sorry theres so much shit happening in my life. I'll step down but please dont delete my characters, I'll carry on using them when I finish all this exam shit but rn I'm really busy Inactivity I'm sorry. It's just college life has gotten my attention more than the wiki does and not to mention it's also caused some writer's block for my RPs. But I will try to update something ASAP. BizarroSantaChrist007 (talk) 07:07, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Everything's fine c: Recently everything with school has blown up (homework as well as open evenings as I'm going up to the next stage of schooling next year) so I didn't really expect it. I'll try my hardest to do some edits c: Inactive Yes please, sorry about that though just started boarding school >.< Fleiri (talk) 19:18, November 22, 2014 (UTC) RE No, I don't. Sorry for making it! Strawberrywaters. (talk) 22:35, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Inactive? Oh, no. I'm still on here there just hasn't been much to do. I didn't realize I had to edit every so often. Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) Re: Re: Alright, sounds good. Thank you very much :) Punk Rock Kitsune (talk) Re: Thanks :3 \(^ o ^)/ Thanks boss (hahaha xD)! Looking forward to working with you too :) Thank you for giving me the chance to return as a rollback. I'll surely do my best to help. You can count on me :D U&C I tried to add a user in the list. I hope I did it right >.< If I made a mistake, please do inform me so I won't do it again. Thanks :) re Oh that's absolutely fine :) You can just focus on what you're doing for now since that's more important :) I'll take care of the list later >.< (hopefully) Although I hope I was able to fill up the IMPORTANT ones Katrina Reeve Hey. Thanx for getting around to my claim, and I have a quick question for you before making a page for Katrina Reeve. Instead of having just a normal infobox, how would you get a full page template? Like the ones where you click the tab and it expands into your whole piece of writing? I don't have much experience with character pages and stuff. Thx again, bye! QwertyD (talk) 15:52, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I'm sorry for replying so late! It's such a bad habit, but exams are coming up and things are pretty haywire. I'll keep in mind that I now have a power up. I was just wondering if we could kinda change or edit the powers list for the Poseidon Cabin? They don't seem all that great and there are some powers that are in the canon but not listed. Would you happen to know who is in charge of it all? But thanks for telling me, I'll make sure to keep you posted if I choose to use the early power up. Furoris (talk) 19:53, November 23, 2014 (UTC) yeah same...anyhow done checking the claims (those that have been editted are the new ones that I've commented already) soo yeah its controled now....) anyhow before I forget .....wonder adopted me soo she is entittle to the gifts right? P.S:before I forget this I deactivated my fb...soo yeah (you can ask ri why I did it and if she says its a secret just tell her i dont mind people knowing as you do see that you cant talk to me on fb..>,<) anyhow I hope stuff gets slower for you :) 20:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Question Entry level users only have one character spot, right? What if their first character is a nymph, is that considered one char spot or is it okay to make a demigod char since nymphs are minor chars? Just asking coz I'm sort of confused and wanted to make sure >.< Back Hi Demi :) I read your message and I have no idea how long it was there but I'm truly sorry for not informing anyone of my possible inactivity. But now I'm back and I'd like to use my characters again :) although I think I still need that status you are talking about. Also, I have a question regarding characters. I know this might seem a bit absurd but since we're roleplaying in the world of fantasy, I'm going to ask anyway. Is there any way that a dead character can be revived? Re Yes, all things are clear now! Thank you for the explanation, oh, and it's fine if it took you long before you replied. I mean, I'm busy with a lot of stuff too >.< Btw, so last question of clarification. The policy says that a user levels up a week after her/his first character is CLAIMED. So if the user's first character is an animal nymph, which does not go through the claiming process, do they not level up until they really make a character for claiming? Re Akai Ryuuichi - son of Hephaestus and Maya Liu - daughter of Hermes That's about it :) Oh so that's how it goes... I asked because I saw some characters say they're nymphs and said they're former mortals and demigods o.o so I was just wondering if it goes the same thing for the rp or is it just for the claiming thing. Anyway, thank you for answering my question :) Re Oooohhh okay :D Everything's crystal clear now. Thanks Demi! Re Oh so it is possible How does the rp work though? I mean, what sort of rp is needed to happen before a dead demigod is turned into a nymph? Sorry am I bothering you with too many questions? :( Re Ah so the easiest thing to do is just change the info on his page? Even without the rp, it's all good? RE: Thanks. That was exactly what I was looking for. QwertyD (talk) 13:00, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Re Thank you so much for having the patience to answer my questions. Alright, I'll keep in mind everything you said. Again, thank you :) Hi again It's me again. Uh... I think I'm gonna be flooding your talk page a lot so is it okay if we go on chat? I need to say a few things :) It's about characters and stuff Anyway If you can't go on chat now, I'm just going to tell you here. I just adopted Crisostomo Felipe and his sister, Lailani Felipe. I talked to the owner already and we agreed :) Since the guy's dead, I'm going to revive him as a lightning spirit :) Thanks Demi! Re Okay Demi! Thank you very much :D Page trouble Hi. The template you gave me had a technical issue. Whenever I would click the history button, the page would go wonky. I was wondering if you could help me out with that. Please respond ASAP. The page is Katrina Reeve . Thanks, bye. QwertyD (talk) 18:38, November 26, 2014 (UTC) yup yuppers that and also may I ask for my three year badge? 18:25, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Lt Hunter Can I take over the position Corgi/Doggie left? c: User Rights Please vote :) Thank you! Help Uh... Demi? >.< I can't rename this claim to its original name, the one without the WIP status. Wiki told me that the page already exists everytime I try to change the name back o-o Help? Blog Post Please read this. Yey! Thanks much Demi >w< Anyway I have a question regarding nymphs. So if they were former mortals and they died (of course they have to) then they get revived, turned into a nymph, do they look the same like when they died? I mean for example, the mortal died at the age of twelve. When she gets revived, will she still look twelve? Oh but I do know that she'll be immortal by then just, you know, "looking" young :) Hm Interesting. Alright thanks! ^^ Hey Hi demi just want to I will use an early power up prize on my char Jaimee Summers. Thanks in advance :) but.. umm how about to check the test?? like to see how much a person get? 17:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Pictures and Models Hello. The template I have on Katrina Reeve (earlier link) does not allow me to insert pictures. I am not sure if that's just me or if it genuinely has a problem, but do you mind checking it out? If you can just guide me through what I have to do or if you want to do it yourself (if so the link to the picture is http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tumblr_inline_mgkzxf9JAL1qfdaa6.jpg) that would be great. Thanks. QwertyD (talk) 21:26, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Char Ey Demi Lovato I haz queztion again Is it possible not to make your character age for a while? I mean, I have lots of chars who are away and I think it's such a waste if I just let them be like that forever. I plan to use them someday but I don't want them to grow old just yet. For example, I made Samantha Harris a few months ago or I think last year. She's away right now and when I made her, she's just 16. Since a year has passed, I made her 17. Is it possible that I make characters but use them later as if nothing really happened to them? Like they're the same? Um let's just say their life went to a pause--a long pause. Get what I mean? Sorry if I can't explain myself that clearly >.< I also find it hard to look for the right words. If it sounds too confusing, just tell me >.< So another example, I make a char who's 15. And then I don't use her for a year. Is it okay if she stays 15 like nothing really happened to her? It's like I just made her and will use her in the future something like that. Re Oh that's okay :) Thanks! Oh but do we have an age limit for campers, for example they reach this certain age and they need to leave camp permanently? WB Hi. Thanks for all the help you gave me with my page, but I have one last question for you. I don't know anything about making word bubles and I have no idea where to start. Do you mind helping me out a little more? QwertyD (talk) 13:18, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Claim Hi, sorry to bother you but I'm having a bit of a problem. You see, a second copy of my claim "Asher Brody" was created when I made it a WIP. However, now that it's finished I need this copy to be deleted. I contacted others about this and they've yet to respond so I was hoping you could help me out. The second one that needs to be deleted is "Asher Brody - " with a dash. Thank you. BoneZy (talk) 04:06, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ok ok dully noted and oh yeah I reactivated my fb we can talk there now.. 18:03, December 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE Thanks. :-) QwertyD (talk) 23:48, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Re SORRY!!! Me too >.< it took long before I got to reply. Anyway, it's okay. I understand as we are in the same situation, I think. But thanks for the info :) Everything's all coolio now *thumbs up* Re Ahhhh ayt ayt :) Noted. Yeah me too... actually I don't know when I'll be active and when I'll NOT be active... it really depends on my sched too. But I'll do my best to still do some edits :) Re: Allo *^* Hello Demi! Long time no see... Uh... Write? Type? xD Sooooo the reason im here is because i decided to try to go for rollback again and help your depart. :3 I've been constantly making edits since dec 3 (but missed dec 4th because of school -_-). And im asking you (and some other people) when should I request for rb rights? >.< like a month after? a couple weeks after? or does it depend on depart edits? Chars Hey Demi :) May I have all my archived characters restored? I'll be using my BC char slots for campers instead and I'll use my Extra Char slot too so I can have them all back to camp :) Oh, except for one. I kept Bridget Connolly away. List *Chuluun Zaya (Nemesis) *Samantha Harris (Aeolus) *Ada McMillan (Cybele) *Park Hei Ryung (Nyx) *Nicholas Tanner (Poseidon) There you go :) Thanks so much Demi! re Sure! I'll do it :) Re No prob! :D Thanks for restoring them too! Hope we could rp some time like good ol' times xD Re: Wiki helper Okay so apparently I've been demoted from wiki helper to reg user. >.< Brocky already linked me to the quiz but when chu have the time, could you grade it and tell me if I did well or not? >.<" (also i know i got some wrong so if you can could you like..... email me or iris message me back to tell me what's wrong and why it's wrong? xD email: pandorastar1234@gmail.com) So yeah that's all i've got to say cause right now i cant make mah edits DX Char slots Hey Demi! I edited the U&C again and found out you weren't able to add the extra spot so I did. I used the prize I got from Adopt a Newb months ago :) That's all I was able to edit but I don't know what to put on the Character Spots section o - o Just thought I'd let you know :) That's all! Thanks! Message Sorry i am currently testing and preparing for exams I will come back on 24th of December "You have met with a terrible fate, haven't you" Takara 07:31, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Hey Demi.. Sorry for not letting anybody know of my inactiveness, but uh... I don't really think I'll be on this wiki much longer. :3 Test Hey Demi. :) Hope you're doing well. To cut right to the chase, the user Awesome has been in the need of a link for the Official Wiki Helper test. Since I lost mine and don't have a clue how to find it again, I guess I'm coming to you for assistance. Please message me ASAP about it, because she's a really great user with potential to help a lot with claims and we'd really need that right now. Thanks! c: Re Thanks, but I managed to find my way into getting the link for Awesome. :) Sorry for the loss of time I may have caused. I'm keeping an eye on a couple of users who I find could be great additions to the team but just haven't considered it. Exams though. The mentioning of them gave me the chills. Stay strong! xD Re:Archiving Well, you said to contact an admin once I'm back on to un-archived my charcters so... Hi? :) Momo was here (talk) Re:Re: Oh, it's fine! I have exams too... I have to study for so much in a short amount of time...! Anyways, here's a list... Tara O'Brian- Daughter Of Notus DAH-12 - Automation Lianna Moore- Daughter of Hermes Terra Papadopoulos- Hunter of Artemis, Mortal Zuzanna Rutkowski- Daughter of Aglaea, Apprentice to Oracle of Delphi I'm pretty sure that's it, but I'm not 100% sure... IN any case, I don't mind waiting :) Thanks again! Momo was here (talk) New Claim Yeah, so, I made a new claim page, Nick Theriault, he's mine, and i forgot to sign it. Sorry about the trouble. NoctemV (talk) 18:13, December 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Inactive I'm sorry I haven't gotten on in a while. I've been studying for a big test these past couple of weeks and haven't even had time to get on to let someone know I would ne gone. I've taken the test now though, so I should be more active again. I'm really sorry I have'nt let anyone know. Nep2n (talk) 21:32, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Of Course! Hey demi!! It's really no big deal i love helping out the admin team. I know there really busy most the time with other thing on the wiki so it's the least i could do:) Anyways i would love to become part of the team and help out even more. I kinda forgot who wrote that thing about the admin team needing help since alot of them left but i really want the wiki to stay up longer because you guys are like a second family so yes i would love to help check claims consistently :) and hopefully become part of the team thanks.... thank you for reminding me to how i had this irrational fear of chat (kinda forgot about it >,<) anyhow i'm just doing my job i'm glad i could be of help :) 18:43, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Yoooo Demi! I'm so sorry for not being able to reply to your messages D: I checked my talk page and you sent two messages ; n ; so sorry! ''Real ''busy week but I guess I'm going to be more active for the next few weeks :) Awww, and hey, thanks for the appreciation I really appreciate it (such redundancy much wow). Anyway, really, thanks for noticing my efforts :) I really love to help to make this wiki stay alive so yeah. I'd like to thank you too for giving me the opportunity to be of help to this wiki. I guess if you didn't nominate me, oh well, who knows? xD Btw, hope the claiming page's loading alright :P Re: Adopted Out I'm fine with culling it, I think that it creates too much clutter. (Also I feel like it's a little redundant because the character isn't associated with that user anymore, they've moved on to greener pastures.) Re: Well, I don't really know, I kinda like it as it is, but I'd still be okay with it if the others wanted to get rid of it. Since it affects you more above all and would maybe make it easier for you, it could be altered. I don't mind, really. hmmm hmmm IDK >,< cause I never really noticed that thing sorry but it would make it simpler I do admit still wont you want to know who goes to who?? soo yeah >< IDK but what ever you choose i'll follow it *salutes* anyhow before I forget...i gave one of my early power ups to Oceanhalo12 he was patient enough to wait through claiming soo I thought it was worth it ...soo yeah >,< 18:10, December 20, 2014 (UTC) P.S:can I suggest we make the leaders of BC into minors and allow everyone to use them?? like what we did to herich ??? cause I cant claim B.C claimes and its rather sad to see them there >,< Re Yeah, I guess it's a good idea to just omit that section. Besides, for me, the important thing is we are able to keep track of the active characters and since these characters are adopted, they now belong to a different user and so they are listed under the name of their new owner which now makes the 'adopted out' section under the old owner sort of superfluous. And there you have it... My thoughts regarding that matter xD Re: Chars Thank you so much! :D As for the oracle... I'm actually not sure what to do now, since it's a part of history.... Do I PM the person who has a claim on the apprentice or change the history... but would that require claim for her?? Sorry for asking! Momo was here (talk) RE:Level five! First off thank you for the message and second off the user who adopted me was user:ScalesofFate Re Thanks! And no, i wasn't adopted :) Claims Yo Demi! Just an update on the claims. There are three WIP claims that aren't edited and the deadline has already passed. Not sure if they're already subject for deletion but I'll just be linking them to you anyway: 1. Claiming:Camp/Yvette_Vaugrenard_-_WIP_until_12/19 2.Claiming:Camp/Alex_Kentlock_-_WIP_until_12/21 3. Claiming:Camp/Renee_Mara_-_WIP_until_12/15 Characters Hey demi~ I just came back to the wiki. I see all my characters have been deleted.. due to inactivity, yes? Is there any chance I could get them back? You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 03:30, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Characters Oh, I think I'd like restore these characters: Major: #Marceline Angeli Overland - Hades #Willow Lumenight - Hecate #Gertrude Elizabeth Blohck - Thanatos #Nathan Flexmere - Deimos #Lily Analiese Deepedge - Eris #Ruth Althea Wurst - Zeus #Gertie Fang Maine - Nyx #Elizabeth Ynar North - Aphrodite #Kristen Annaiese Hook - Melinoe #Arrantxa Conchita Mellifluous - Cybele #Frostine Louisse December - Boreas #Gru Mana Shaniah - Lyssa #San Archer - Dionysus Minor: #Katarina - Torchbearing Nymph #Tigress - Guardian of Tigers #Steve - Guardian of Bears #Quela - Wind Nymph #Vultress - Fire Nymph #Roizza - Guardian of Hawks You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 10:32, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Heads Up So Carumae's making a new account because she forgot her password and email, and I gave her permission to transfer all her characters to the new one she's making. Just telling you in case someone may suspect she's a sockpuppet or something. :) Quest :) Hiya, Demi :) So, I need your help. I'm currently wanting to lead a quest and I'm working out all of the details and such in a sandbox before I post it on the sign-up page for approval. I was just wondering if there is any way to get the Dream Template but without the "Dear [], From []" part in it. I essentially just want the box with the heading "The following message took place in a dream" but the rest is empty. I was hoping to have more in the dream instead of the just a message from my character's godly parent, like flashes of imagery and stuff that I can describe. Is that possible? User Rights Here it is, Demi :) Running for admin So sorry for the cheesy introduction >.< I'm just not so good at it. Word Bubble Hey. I'm a bit confused by the word bubble creation process and how you personalize it and all. Do you mind explaining that to me? The help page really didn't do that at all. Thanks. QwertyD (talk) 15:21, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey I know this may not be much of my business, but it still needs to be said nonetheless. I've taken a notice that Kevin hasn't made any helpful edits to the wiki nor personal edits at all since 02/12/14, which makes it so that he's spent over 3 weeks inactive, which is kind of the deadline. Just thought I should let you know since no one was notified of it. re: It's really fine :)) I forgot to inform you that I already had Brocky to restore them for me, thank you tho. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 04:37, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'd like to be officially inactive because there's still school but i'll be back time to time You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 04:47, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Quest If I could copy the coding of the dream into a template of my own and edited that by myself, will that be okay to do? Also, I already posted the claim for the quest on the page so if you could take a look at it and maybe decide if it's okay to do, that'd be amazing! Merry Christmas to you too! :D Hope you have a wonderful day! Re No problem, :). Merry Christmas to you too and a Happy New Year (in advance)! Hey Hi hi, long time no see how are you doing. I just came back from my vacation and time of very busy times and I took the helper test so I was wondering whether you could message me the mistakes brocky already told me I passed and also I was wondering if I can get back into the admin team training program like I was before thanks a bunch and how have you been doing demi demi demi. Happy holidays, User Ranks Sorry to bother you but you know the user: User:ScalesofFate? Well he went inactive and still has the rank of helper. I changed the categories and removed him off the helpers list. All that needs to be changed is the user rank... Which only a ADMIN+ could do. Please fix it c:? Another Thing Since no one in AD seemed to have done it, I've taken responsibility on updating quests today. I've noticed that one of the quests that were on hold for a long time was yours (The Rogue Huntress). One of the users that was supposed to proceed the quest when you were ready to is gone and the other has had their participating character deleted. Do you want to keep it on hold and find new partners to continue it or would you prefer to have it deleted? Message me as soon as you can. :) RE: RE: Word Bubble Hi. Thans for the help. When I went to create a page, there was no option to make the layout a "blank page". I don't know if I missed it completely or something else. Do you know where that option is located? Merry Christmas to you to. QwertyD (talk) 16:49, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Heeeey! Heya Demi! I made it! I'm now an admin of your team! ^-^ Aside from that, I edited the U&C and added Angeli. She said there are some more info like traded spots and stuff which I do not really know how to add. Just notifying you so you can edit dat list cx That's all! Thanks for everything, Demi! Whoops >.< Thanks for telling me O_O Soooo that means I shouldn't have 13 spots coz I didn't use that when my newb graduated (before I left), am I correct? Anyway, I have another newb who is about to graduate in a few days so I'll be able to get the extra spot again so I guess I'll just have to wait and put one of my chars away perhaps? Sorry! So sorry to confuse you, Demi D: Lemme just enumerate them: *I had a newb before -> Pandora *She graduated and I had prizes (all three) *I didn't use any and then I left *When I came back, I thought I can still retrieve my prizes but like what you said, they are forfeited once a user leaves. *Now my problem is I have 13 char spots thinking I could still use the prize That's basically it then for the last sentence of my message earlier, I was saying that I currently have a newb who is about to graduate in a few days, hopefully. Once that happens, I get an extra spot again, bringing back the total number of spots to 13. So should I just put one of my chars away to fix the problem right now? Technically I should only be having 12 spots since you said that the prizes were forfeited. I hope things are clearer ; n ; so sorry for being vague. Some Details Hey Demi! Kit told me to contact you about the traded spots and all. Just informing you that I traded my 4 bc spots to camp and then used the one i have for being 1 year in thw wiki. You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo 09:26, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re Oh okay ^^ Thanks a bunch! :D